100 Different Plots
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: 100 one-shots based on Cece/Deuce. 98 more to go. Message me ideas!
1. Little Things,

_Title: Little Things  
Story Count: 1/100_

* * *

She didn't know how beautiful she was, how great she was. So he decided to show her. He didn't have the best voice, but then again he didn't care. He strummed the guitar, finding the right tune and continuing from there. There she sat, on a park bench, her head down. He needed to do this, she needs to know. The snowflakes falling from the sky, as bypassers walked past the scene.

He slowly walks towards her, strumming the guitar, he took a deep breath before starting.

_"Your hands fits in mine, like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And i'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to me" _he sang, as she turned her head towards him. He just smiled, before starting up again.

_"I know you've never loved, the crinkles by your eyes. When you smile. You've never loved, your stomach or your thighs" _He remembered countless times, tears would brim up in her eyes when everyone said she was a walking stick. That she was too skinny. But he didn't think that, not one bit. A small crowd was now forming around them, stopping to hear Deuce's song. He didn't even notice them, he only saw Cece.

_"The dimples in your back, at the bottom of your spine. But i'll love them endlessly. I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you. Oh it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things" _he pointed at her, a smile now plastered on her face.

_"You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea. And maybe that's the reason, that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations, are the secrets that I keep. Thought it makes no sense to me. I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me. I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you. Oh it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you, and all these little things" _Cece now had tears streaming down her face, but this time it was tears of happiness.

_"You'll never love yourself, half as much as I love you. You'll never treat yourself right, darlin, but I want you to. If I let you know, i'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself, like I love you. Oh, I've __just let these little things slip out of my mouth. Because it's you, oh it's you. It's you, they add up to. And i'm in love with you, and all these little things. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you. It's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you, and all of your little things" _he finished, setting the guitar down.

She jumped up, flinging herself into his arms, "I'm in love with you too, and all of your little things" she giggled, before pressing her lips onto his. The crowd clapped, as the two pulled away, leaving Cece red as a tomato. She intertwined her hands with his,_**'****Hmm maybe it was made just for him,'**_ she thought to herself. The snow still falling above them.


	2. Just A Shoulder To Cry On,

_Title: Just A Shoulder To Cry On,  
Story Count: 2/100_

* * *

Deuce sleepily raised his head from the pillow, seeing the redhead climb through his window. He shook his head, as she slipped into his room, muttering "I hate him". He rolled his eyes, she said this everytime she came. He should be used to it by now, but he just couldn't except the fact he won't be anything more to her than a shoulder to cry on.

"What did he do this time?" he asked, referring to her boyfriend 'Natt'. He scooted over, giving her room to lay beside him. She layed down on her back as she looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

"He just ughh! He was arguing with me about not spending time with him!" she said, flinging her arms out. "Like what, am I suppose to be by his side all day!" she said, dramatically. Deuce chuckled, she always was over dramatic. He sure knew how to pick him. Yes, Deuce was in love with his girl best friend. It didn't matter anyway, the only time she spent time with him was to talk about her boyfriend problems.

"Well Cece, that's kind of what you do when you're in a relationship, you hang out with each other" he said in a 'duh' tone. She groaned throwing a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. She giggled at his facial expression. They started wrestling, and somehow he ended up on top of her. They both stopped wrestling for a moment, before realizing the position they were in.

Deuce started leaning in, and soon Cece did too. Their lips met, and both pulled away. It was nothing new, sometimes they shared a quick kiss, but they'd just go back to normal, as if it didn't happen afterwards. But Deuce felt something different today. He felt used, she was just playing him, making him feel like he was more to her than he actually was. And that hurt him.

He rolled off of her quickly, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I think it's best if you leave Cece" he said, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't see her sad. He just couldn't.

Cece was left confused, "Wha-What?" she said lightly, tears starting to slip down her face. "Deu-" he cut her off.

"Just go, Cece" he growled. She just stood there in the same spot looking dumbfounded. "Cece, I can't do this anymore. You can't do this to me, anymore" he said. Cece winced, he sounded heartbroken._** 'What is happening? What am I doing?'** _Cece thought to herself.

"But Deuc-?" he cut her off again.

"No Cece!," he snapped walking towards her, "I can't keep doing this! You do the same thing everynight, you argue with him, and you come here to me, and then you go back to him! I have feelings too, you know" he sighed. "Cece, i'm in love with you. But you don't care right? You're just going to go back to-" Cece cut him off this time, smashing her lips onto his. As much as he didn't want to kiss back, he couldn't stop himself. She pulled away.

"Deuce, you're the one i'm in love with! I mean, I sneak into your bedroom all the time, and to be honest I spend more time with you than I do Natt" she said softly. "I love you Deuce, and to prove it, I'm dumping Natt tomorrow" she said smiling. "Now let's go to bed" she giggled, pulling him with her.

And when he awoke, she was still there next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, smiling at the closed window.

He was no longer the shoulder to cry on, she was his.


End file.
